PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT It is generally agreed that only about half of upper limb (UL) amputees wear a prosthesis, and this is often because it does not return enough function for the burdens of weight, discomfort, uncosmetic appearance, lack of durability, etc. One primary reason for lack of prosthesis acceptance is the lack of ability to control the device effectively. Difficulties with control result because multiple prosthetic joints are being controlled with a limited number of input options. Upper limb amputee customers are looking for solutions that allow them to regain the function they lost after their amputation. Also, human speech is the most natural and highest bandwidth form of human communication. Therefore, LTI and its partners propose to develop the Voice Activated Prosthesis Interface (VAPI) which will add the ability for the user to use their voices to generate control signals for their prosthesis. The VAPI will provide the ability to control movements that were previously inaccessible due to the lack of control inputs as well as the ability to fluidly perform tasks that require coordinated sequential movements, such as opening a door. The VAPI will likely improve the amputee's ability and ease to control multiple prosthetic joints and/or hand grasp patterns. This improved control will likely lead to improved functional outcomes, improved ability to complete activities of daily living (ADLs) and increased prosthetic use. By increasing prosthesis use, we aim to reduce overuse injuries that are often encountered by amputees over relying on their intact hand. These factors are important as a large majority of UL amputees are under the age of 65 and still have a long life ahead. Our main goals for this Phase I SBIR proposal are to: 1. Identify, acquire, and evaluate hardware and software to implement voice recognition control of an upper limb prosthesis. 2. Implement the necessary interfaces to allow for communication between the VR system components and the prosthesis. 3. Evaluate the performance of the proof-of-concept prototype on amputee subjects during performance of tasks associated with daily use of the device.